El Arcángel Vengador
by rc79
Summary: Lucifer regresa del infierno en compañía de las "deidades" y derrotan a Athena, la última esperanza de la humanidad es un poderoso Arcángel que envió Dios a ayudar a la humanidad, ¿será capaz de lograrlo?.
1. Chapter 1

El Ángel Vengador

El Ángel Vengador.

Antes de empezar a leer toma en cuenta lo siguiente:

La siguiente historia se realiza en un Universo Alterno.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Misama Kuramada, Saint Seiya es una marca registrada.

La historia presenta violencia y temática adulta, por lo que, si no tienes 18 años se tan amable de retirarte y buscar otra historia.

Historia basada en libros de la Biblia Católica.

Advertencia: Como soy católico no acepto la existencia de "dioses", todas las deidades que aparecen en Saint Seiya serán despiadadamente muertas, creo en un solo Dios y nada más.

Capítulo 1 "El Príncipe de las Tinieblas regresa a cobrar venganza"

Recuerdo la primera vez que abrí mis ojos, todo a mí alrededor era sumamente hermoso, hasta hoy formo parte de un selecto grupo, llamado Arcángeles, nuestra misión es comandar a los Ángeles y demás seres celestiales que Dios creó para proteger, a los machos y hembras de todas las especies de todo el Universo, hombres y mujeres como se les conoce en el planeta Tierra, todo iba muy bien, Dios estaba creando con su infinito poder el Universo, ni siquiera nosotros que estamos cerca de él comprendemos muchas cosas, fue cuando sucedió, Lucifer, el más hermoso e inteligente entre nosotros quiso derrocar a Dios, se desató la lucha entre Ángeles a favor de Dios y los aliados de Lucifer, fue una guerra muy cruel, Dios se mantenía expectante de lo que acontecía, poco antes de ese acontecimiento, sentí como Dios me llamaba ante su presencia y me ordenó construir una armadura de batalla, con su sabiduría en mí lo logré, una armadura de color dorado con blanco y celeste, en su exterior estaban grabados los signos del Zodiaco que habrían de regir a las personas.

El día de la batalla hice uso de la misma, con ella logramos vencer a Lucifer y sus aliados, Dios creó el infierno y los expulsó de su reino para siempre.

Lucifer volvió a aparecer cuando Jesucristo estuvo en la tierra, fue vencido por él, desde su derrota en la batalla de los cielos, se ha dedicado a persuadir a las deidades para cometer actos maléficos, Dios les dio el poder para actuar en beneficio de la humanidad y solo han hecho daño, Athena es la única que si ha cumplido su promesa de ayudar a la humanidad, las demás "deidades" han sido derrotadas una y otra vez por ella, sin embargo en estas últimas batallas las deidades han ido al infierno y formado una alianza con Lucifer, el regresó de nuevo pero fue derrotado por esos cinco valientes llamados caballeros de bronce, pero nadie contaba con la participación de las "deidades", ahora ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca, los caballeros y Athena no están en posibilidad de vencerlo.

No hay más tiempo que perder, si no actúo ahora, ya no habrá mañana para nadie, Athena será brutalmente asesinada, no puedo remediar eso, tiene su destino marcado, sin embargo, todavía queda algo de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad, los caballeros dorados son la última opción, debo pedir permiso para revivirlos.

Sin más me apresuro a los límites que tenemos marcados, le pido a Dios la oportunidad de ayudar a los humanos, Dios no me niega nada, una potente luz emerge desde los cielos e ilumina las ruinas del antiguo santuario en Grecia, lentamente la roca que tiene presas las almas de los caballeros dorados comienza a desmoronarse, solamente Dios sabe como lo hizo pero todos vuelven a tomar su forma humana, ya están listos, la madre de todas las batallas esta por comenzar, es ganar o morir, no hay más, voy por mi armadura para dirigirme hacía el nuevo Santuario.

Mientras tanto en un lugar más profundo que el Hades, un poderoso enemigo de la humanidad, Lucifer, se prepara para atacar, el odio que existe en el mundo, las desigualdades, la discriminación, la falta de fe y esperanza, han logrado que Lucifer se ponga de pie de nuevo, los "dioses" caídos en batalla son ahora sus aliados, planea destruir el mundo y después armar una guerra de los cielos nuevamente.

Me encuentro enfrente de mi armadura, voy a comandar a 17 guerreros y 3 amazonas, mi armadura es más fuerte que las demás, todos los signos del zodiaco están grabados en ella, para este momento Lucifer debe estar ya luchando con Athena, puedo sentir como el Planeta Tierra comienza a tener violentos temblores, volcanes en todo el mundo hacen erupción, los mares se desbordan, el cielo comienza a relampaguear y sus rayos comienzan fuertes incendios, la gente huye despavorida buscando refugio, las sedes de las principales religiones del mundo están en ruinas, las pirámides en Egipto, México y Perú se empiezan a cuartear, las principales metrópolis del mundo reducidas a escombros, la venganza de Lucifer está comenzando, en una montaña al norte de Europa comienza a erigirse su Palacio, nuevamente es horrible, tétrico y hasta al más valiente le causaría miedo.

No hay más tiempo que perder, debo bajar en este momento e ir a rescatar a Athena y sus caballeros de bronce, antes de irme Dios me entrega una caja de oro con una cruz grabada, me indica que la utilice contra los "dioses", con esta indicación me voy en busca de los guerreros que habrán de acompañarme, en mi trayecto le pido a Dios que me de la sabiduría para lograr convencerlos de ayudar a la humanidad, Lucifer tiene todas las ventajas de momento, mi única opción para emparejar la guerra es buscar la fe, esperanza y bondad dentro de los corazones de los guerreros, espero y con eso logre convencerlos.

Mientras nuestro personaje se va rumbo a las ruinas del antiguo santuario de Grecia, en Japón una terrible lucha se estaba desatando, los caballeros de bronce estaban encadenados a una montaña, sus armaduras están completamente destruidas, la impotencia en cada uno de ellos era más que evidente, en un ataque por sorpresa, Lucifer y sus demonios, en compañía de Hades, Poseidón, Abel, Zeus, Apolo, Eris, Artemisa, Hypnos y Aiacos habían derrotado fácilmente a los caballeros de bronce, Jabu y los demás desde el primer ataque habían perecido, Seiya, Ikky, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, habían resistido los primeros embates pero poco pudieron hacer contra Lucifer y los "dioses", los únicos a quienes pudieron derrotar fue a los demonios de Lucifer.

Athena estaba a diferencia de sus caballeros encadenada a un poste, Lucifer y compañía la habían desnudado, indefensa como estaba, la azotaron, le lanzaron toda clase de ataques, Athena se estaba desangrando, sólo le quedaba un suspiro de aliento, Lucifer le pidió su espada a Hades, Athena estaba aterrada, sus batallas anteriores de nada sirvieron, el ser más perverso del Universo había vuelto y en compañía de otros igual de perversos que el, Athena solo miraba al cielo pidiendo clemencia, lloraba amargamente por el destino de la humanidad, tantos sacrificios que hicieron sus nobles guerreros no sirvieron de nada, ya solo estaba esperando el momento de morir, Lucifer la levantó tomándola del cuello, disfrutaba el llanto y el miedo que expresaba Athena, la dejó caer al piso y quedó con la cara al cielo, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo a merced de Lucifer, este levantó la espada de Hades y justo cuando estaba a punto de enterrarle la espada en el corazón a Athena una mano llegó para detener su travesía, cuando Lucifer levantó la vista sólo vio un puño que se estrelló contra su cara, Lucifer fue a caer sentado enfrente de los demás "dioses", al levantar la vista todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que estaban viendo, solamente Lucifer alcanzó a reconocerlo…

− ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?, ¡peleamos hace mucho, en el principio del tiempo, no permitiré que me derrotes de nuevo, ni tú ni nadie!.− Exclamó un furioso Lucifer que se puso de pie y se llevó a todos sus "aliados" con el de regreso a su Palacio para planear los siguientes movimientos, había esperado mucho tiempo, la destrucción de la tierra podía esperar un poco más.

Athena antes de caer desmayada por la pérdida de la sangre sólo alcanzó a decir…

−Gracias por salvarme.−

Athena cayó desmayada y todos fueron transportados hacía el nuevo santuario de Grecia, la batalla apenas había tenido su primer enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos, no se sabe cual será el siguiente movimiento de Lucifer, de momento la esperanza del mundo queda en manos de 17 guerreros, 3 amazonas y un desconocido para todos.

Próximo Capítulo

Capítulo 2: "Caballeros Dorados, última esperanza del mundo".


	2. Caballeros Dorados

Caballeros dorados, última esperanza de la humanidad

Caballeros dorados, última esperanza de la humanidad.

Después de su primer encuentro con Lucifer, al Arcángel teletransporto a todos los caballeros de bronce y a una moribunda Athena a las ruinas del antiguo Santuario en Grecia, una vez ahí Athena vio como sus antiguos caballeros dorados habían sido revividos.

Una gran tristeza se podía ver en el rostro de todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados, su "diosa" estaba muriendo y no había forma de poder sanarla, ni siquiera el poderoso Arcángel podía hacer eso, en sus últimos suspiros Athena les habló con una voz cada vez más cortada, todos estaban sintiendo como poco a poco el cosmos de Athena se extinguía, estás fueron sus últimas palabras…

− Gracias por todo, sus esfuerzos no fueron inútiles, la humanidad está siendo arrasada, apoyen en todo al Arcángel, los quiero mucho y los estaré esperando en el más allá cuando su momento les llegue.−

Una terrible tos comenzó a impedirle a Athena el respirar, en su último aliento volteo hacia con el Arcángel y usando su último cosmos le comunicó lo siguiente…

− Ellos son buenos, no tengo duda alguna que serán un gran apoyo para ti, trata de convencerlos de que yo ya no voy a estar con ellos y que soy la última reencarnación de Athena, que ahora deberán servir a Dios y a la humanidad, gracias por estos últimos momentos, nos vemos después.−

Athena simplemente cerró sus ojos y su corazón dejó de latir, los 17 guerreros y las tres amazonas comenzaron a llorar amargamente, el Arcángel estaba impresionado por el amor y confianza que tenía esta mujer hacía con sus guerreros y con la humanidad en general, convencerlos ahora será una tarea titánica.

Después de unos momentos el Arcángel tomó el cuerpo de Athena y con su poder poco a poco este se fue calcinando hasta convertirse en cenizas, las mismas fueron depositadas en una urna y puestas en una pequeña cripta con el nombre de la "diosa".

Luego de este tributo a su extinta "diosa" ,todos estaban inconformes con el Arcángel, todos se preguntaban que si era tan poderoso como es que no pudo rescatar a Athena, en un momento que estaban todos reunidos en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Aries, el Arcángel se vio rodeado por los 17 guerreros y las 3 amazonas, el primero en hablar y con rabia en sus palabras fue Aioria…

− ¿Por qué la dejaste morir?, Si dices ser quien eres porque lo permitiste, que acaso no sabías de antemano que la iban a torturar y dar muerte.− Decía un Aioria con el puño levantado con ganas de empezar a pelear.

Al comentario de Aioria siguieron los de los demás, cada vez los reclamos se hacían más fuertes, el Arcángel sólo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, señal inequívoca de que la paciencia se le estaba terminando, sin embargo fue el comentario de Shaka el que terminó por acabar con la paciencia del Arcángel…

− Alguien como tú no debería de ser ahora nuestro líder, yo que soy la reencarnación de Buda soy el más apto para este trabajo, no se con que derecho vienes aquí a liderarnos, no te necesitamos.− Dijo un Shaka con sus ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo las siguientes palabras del Arcángel dieron el golpe final al ego mostrado por todos, las palabras fueron las siguientes y muy pesado llegó al fondo de todos los corazones ahí presentes…

− Si son tan poderosos, ¿Como es posible que hayan perecido todos juntos en el muro de los lamentos? , si en realidad fueran tan fuertes como dicen, los demonios de Lucifer no los habrían matado la última vez que lo enfrentaron, además, están aquí porque Dios los liberó, cosa que por si mismos nunca habrían logrado, y si lo hubieran logrado jamás habrían vuelto a tener su cuerpo, no son tan poderosos como yo creía.−

Volteando a ver directamente a los ojos a Shaka le lanzó una mirada de decepción, definitivamente a Shaka le hubiera convenido permanecer callado, el Arcángel le hizo ver su suerte…

− Vergüenza es la que te debería de dar por hablar así, ¿te crees la reencarnación de Buda verdad?, pues que equivocado estás, Jesucristo, Krishna, Buda y Mahoma fueron únicos, tu no eres la reencarnación de Buda, si en un momento dado lo hubieras sido no habrías sido engañado por el falso Patriarca, no habrías dudado cuando el caballero del Fénix te derrotó, habrías sabido que no era necesario que te mataran con la exclamación de Athena para llegar al Hades, estás muy lejos de eso, y tus teorías y meditaciones de poco sirven ahora, te lo digo a ti y a los demás, SI NO DESEAN SALVAR A LA TIERRA Y A LA HUMANIDAD VAYANSE DE AQUÍ, YA BUSCARE A VALIENTES QUE SI DESEEN CONSERVAR SU MUNDO Y PRINCIPALMENTE SU LIBERTAD, Athena confiaba ciegamente en ustedes y así le pagan, tienen hasta la mañana para tomar una decisión.− Le dijo el Arcángel antes de caminar hasta los límites en donde empezaba Aries y con su poder erigió de nuevo el Santuario con la diferencia que ya no existía el templo de Athena.

Cada uno de los guerreros y guerreras se quedaron congelados, Shaka estaba hecho un mar de dudas, su fe hacía si mismo estaba muy abajo, los demás no se atrevían a decir nada, el Arcángel tenía razón, estaban traicionando a Athena, ahora que Athena ya no iba a regresar tenían la obligación de proteger a su planeta y a su gente.

Cabizbajos se fueron todos a sus nuevos templos, el Arcángel mientras tanto estaba en la sala del Patriarca y estaba de rodillas orando y pidiéndole a Dios paciencia y tolerancia para con los caballeros.

La noche fue muy larga para todos, los caballeros y amazonas estaban tristes por la pérdida de Athena, cada uno de los caballeros dorados en su templo le dedicaron unas palabras a la memoria de Athena.

A la mañana siguiente, los 20 guerreros fueron hacía con el Arcángel al templo principal, el Arcángel ya los estaba esperando, cuando todos llegaron inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante el, pero en un acto sin precedentes, el Arcángel furioso se levantó de su silla y les dijo en una voz muy potente…

− LEVÁNTENSE TODOS INMEDIATAMENTE, DE RODILLAS SOLAMENTE A DIOS Y NADIE MAS.− Exclamó un furioso Arcángel ante lo que los caballeros consideraban era una muestra de respeto, nunca se imaginaron que el Arcángel se iba a enfurecer tanto.

Después de un rato en que todos limaron asperezas, el Arcángel les reconstruyó las armaduras doradas, les reparó sus armaduras divinas a los de bronce y a las amazonas les hizo unas nuevas armaduras y de paso derogó la ley de Athena y todo lo referente a ella.

El Arcángel les enseño a todos a utilizar el 8vo sentido para luchar, así estuvieron varios días, el Arcángel sabía que pronto iban a atacar Lucifer y sus aliados, el mundo para ese momento ya era un caos, muertes, abusos, torturas, la gente se odiaba unos a otros, las religiones estaban destruidas, la gente ya no tenía fe, Lucifer estaba ganando esta guerra, en cualquier momento empezaría la madre de todas las Guerras Santas, solo le pedía a Dios la sabiduría para guiar a estos 20 guerreros, la última esperanza de la humanidad.

Continuará en Capítulo 3: "Cicatrices de Guerra".


	3. Cicatrices de guerra

Cicatrices de Guerra

Cicatrices de Guerra.

Después de haber sido regañados los guerreros y las amazonas por parte del Arcángel, por haberse puesto de rodillas ante el, este les comentó que solamente existe un único y verdadero Dios, que fue la raza humana la que inventó y les dio la categoría de "dioses" a Zeus y compañía.

También el Arcángel quería saber que podía esperar de ellos, y muy importante también, que fue lo que les pasó para que hayan tomado esa actitud la noche anterior, el primero en hablar fue Mu de Aries, y esto es lo que comentó…

− Toda mi vida he sido un guardián de Athena, mi maestro Shion me enseño a pelear y a creer en mi mismo, sin embargo durante el Hades fui derrotado por Radamanthis, además que no pude derrotar a Saga, Camus y Shura, le fallé a mi "diosa" una vez y ahora de nuevo, no se si sea conveniente en seguir o no, mi misión principal no la cumplí y mi principal problema para contigo es que yo no creo en el cristianismo y tu rango me es desconocido.− Decía Mu con la vista al suelo y esperando las palabras de reproche por parte del Arcángel, sin embargo este sorprendió a todos cuando le puso una mano en el hombro a Mu y mirándolo fijamente le comentó…

− Mu de Aries, guardián de la primera casa del Zodiaco, siempre has sido valiente y entregado con tus deberes, nadie es perfecto, todos nos equivocamos, y cuando digo todos también me incluyo, yo no soy perfecto, una cosa es que este cerca de Dios que es la perfección absoluta y otra muy distinta es que yo lo sea, un solo hombre no puede ganar una guerra, sabes Mu, si te equivocas y caes, simplemente levántate y sigue tu camino, eres un gran guerrero y el mundo necesita de ti al igual que de tus compañeros, nunca te rindas.− Le comentó un Arcángel cada vez más feliz, toda vez que la confianza poco a poco iba regresando a los guerreros.

El siguiente fue Aldebarán, a pesar de su corpulencia y de ser el más alto de todos, en el interior de Aldebarán había todavía la inocencia de un niño, provenía de una gran nación como era el Brasil, sin embargo en su interior existía la situación de que había sido vencido ya muchas veces y que parecía que cualquiera lo podría vencer, cuando le comentó esto al Arcángel se puso de pie delante de él y le dijo unas palabras que sólo un sabio podría haber dicho…

− Cuando una persona pierde la fe y confianza en uno mismo, sale derrotada en todo, si bien es cierto que has sufrido derrotas humillantes también tienes que ver ante quien perdiste, recibiste una lección por parte del caballero de Pegaso, en la medida en que creas en ti mismo es en la medida en que habrás de superarte, recuerda que todo evoluciona no solamente en este planeta, en todo el Universo, recupera tu confianza y desarrolla nuevas técnicas lo más pronto posible, tienes todo para ser un caballero poderoso, eres necesario como todos los demás para esta gran batalla.− Le dijo en un tono tranquilo el Arcángel que selló sus palabras con una palmada en el hombro de Aldebarán.

Aldebarán volvió a tener confianza en si mismo, sin embargo seguía alguien bastante peculiar entre los guerreros dorados, Saga, que para muchos era un traidor, un manipulador y que intentó dominar al mundo como muchos lo han intentado, Saga comenzó pidiéndole disculpas a todos por las atrocidades cometidas durante el tiempo en que fingió ser el Patriarca, nadie le quería creer, ni por haber ayudado a destruir el muro de los lamentos, su pasado lo atormentaba y sus compañeros simplemente no le creían, todos pensaban que en cualquier momento volvería a traicionarlos, todos lo miraban con cara de enojo y desconfianza, el Arcángel notó inmediatamente eso y les comentó a todos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro…

− La desconfianza que existe hacía Saga es de entenderse, pero les pregunto a todos, ¿Qué acaso no merece una persona una segunda oportunidad? , porque si fueran perfectos no estarían aquí y nunca habrían sido humanos, estoy con ustedes en la cuestión de que los actos de Saga son reprobables, que mintió, asesinó a una gran persona como Shion, que gracias a él, el Santuario dejó de ser eso, un santuario, se que cometió atrocidades imperdonables a la vista de los seres humanos, sin embargo, algo de lo que Dios nos dio a los Arcángeles fue precisamente el Don de NO juzgar a nadie por su pasado, todo individuo así cometa cosas inmorales, cosas contra la naturaleza humana o contra si mismo, merece una segunda oportunidad, veo en el espíritu de Saga el arrepentimiento y yo si estoy dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad, solo espero que todos hagan lo mismo, somos ahora un equipo y de nosotros depende el futuro del planeta.− Fue lo que dijo el Arcángel ante la mirada baja de todos, como es común en los seres humanos, juzgamos sin saber que motivó a esa persona a hacer eso.

El siguiente caballero en turno era Máscara de la Muerte, el psicópata del Santuario, el único que asesinaba por placer, un traidor a todas luces al igual que Saga, sin embargo Máscara de la Muerte tenía algo que Saga ya no tenía en su interior, MALDAD, el corazón de Máscara de la Muerte estaba podrido al igual que su espíritu, lograr que los demás lo aceptaran no iba a ser nada sencillo, la fama y el pasado de Máscara de la Muerte no dejaba mucho por donde ayudarlo ni a él ni ante sus compañeros, solamente Dios sabe porque lo revivió, pero eso era secundario, de momento se necesitaban todas las piezas del ajedrez, el Arcángel nuevamente sacando su sabiduría volvió a hablar…

− Máscara de la Muerte del signo de Cáncer, si bien es cierto que les acabo de comentar lo de las segundas oportunidades, en tu corazón no veo arrepentimiento, tu sed de venganza es impresionante, se que no crees en mí, creías algo en Athena, que fue lo que te motivó a ayudar en la destrucción del muro de los lamentos, arrepiéntete y pide perdón no sólo a tus compañeros, sino también a tus víctimas, sabías que todas están atrapadas en el limbo y que no pueden ir a un lugar mejor, ¿Sabes porqué? , porque no ven en ti nada de arrepentimiento por tus actos, piensa bien si quieres seguir con nosotros, tengo fe y confianza en que lo harás, pero la confianza mía al igual que con los demás habrás de ganártela, tienes hasta mañana para que tomes una decisión, o si no, toma tus cosas y retírate.− Le comentó el Arcángel con un dejo de decepción en su rostro.

Ninguno de los caballeros dorados a excepción de Afrodita tenía la menor confianza en Máscara de la Muerte, Máscara de la Muerte no sabía que hacer, estaba arrinconado y con todos en contra, esa noche habría de ser una noche terrible para él.

El siguiente fue Aioria, a diferencia de Saga y Máscara de la Muerte, todos le tenían confianza y sabían de su lealtad, el mismo sabía que un día antes había cometido un error y se disculpó de la siguiente manera…

− Mi actitud el día de ayer no fue la correcta, cometí un error al hablar sin pensar, se que eso ocasionó que todos se fueran en tu contra, perdón por lo que hice, aceptare cualquier cosa que me quieras poner como castigo, es que simplemente no me acostumbro a la idea de que Athena ya no esta con nosotros.− Decía Aioria con la cabeza mirando al suelo en señal de respeto y pidiendo perdón por haber sido tan impulsivo.

− No tienes nada de que pedir perdón, todos cometemos errores, simplemente te voy a pedir que controles tus impulsos, eres un gran guerrero y estamos aquí para sacar nuestras diferencias y nuestras cosas en común, como recomendación para ti y los demás, piensen antes de actuar, cuando venga la guerra han de utilizar su mente lo más que puedan, los que menos errores cometan serán los vencedores.− Comentó un Arcángel más sereno, el al final también pediría disculpas por su actitud del día anterior.

Seguía Shaka, vaya reto, una persona que hasta el día anterior se sentía superior a cualquiera en el mundo, su vanidad y su creencia de que era la reencarnación de un "dios" le habían hecho a Shaka mucho daño, su soberbia hacía que viera a los demás como inferiores, se sentía indestructible, sin embargo las palabras del día anterior le destruyeron su soberbia y también por desgracia su autoestima, Shaka no se sentía como antes y durante la noche había tomado la decisión de renunciar y abandonar esta guerra, porque pensaba que era lo mejor para todos, sin embargo alguien en ese salón pensaba diferente e iluminado por Dios, el Arcángel le dijo lo siguiente…

− Shaka de Virgo, se que la duda te corroe por dentro, se que mis palabras de ayer te destrozaron la moral por completo, se que me sobrepase contigo, se que piensas renunciar e irte, porque consideras que es lo mejor para el grupo, pero estás equivocado, todos tus compañeros te estiman y te apoyan, no eres un "dios", eres un ser humano que tiene defectos como todos, como te he rebajado tu orgullo se que ahora será más sencillo para ti ver la vida, tus años de niñez y adolescencia te los pasaste entre el templo donde orabas y el Santuario, sin embargo es necesario que comprendas que hay un mundo afuera de esos dos lugares, un mundo que necesita de cada uno de nosotros, te pido de favor recapacites tu decisión.− Con un aire sereno al Arcángel se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shaka y le puso la mano en su hombro, Shaka abrió los ojos y miró directamente al Arcángel.

A través de los ojos del Arcángel, Shaka pudo ver el pasado de este, como había sufrido en la guerra de los cielos, comprendió ahora el porque no juzgaba a ninguno de ellos, pudo ver el sufrimiento que existe dentro de los Arcángeles y los demás en rango que les siguen, su misión es ayudar a todos los seres humanos no importando si son los más miserables del mundo, la misión que Dios les encomendó es enorme, solamente seres con gran capacidad de amor podrían llevar a cabo esa tarea, Shaka soltó lágrimas a través de sus ojos, todos sus compañeros se estremecieron cuando vieron al poderoso Shaka caer de rodillas a los pies del Arcángel, comprendió todo el daño que había hecho, no solamente a si mismo, sino también a los demás, su soberbia lo cegó de lo que realmente significa la vida.

Lo que más sorprendió fue cuando el Arcángel lo tomó por los hombros y lo levantó, fue cuando dijo las palabras más sorprendentes que Shaka hubiera escuchado en su vida…

− No sufras más, has visto a través de mí, la misión que me han encomendado, Shaka, eres uno de los más poderosos caballeros dorados, ayúdame a lograr mi misión, Dios nos acompaña a todos, a él no le importa a que religión pertenezcas, ni los actos malos o terribles que hayas cometido, su amor hacía todos nosotros es infinito, Dios actúa a través de terceros para que sepan que siempre está con nosotros, eres una persona con dones para ayudar a los demás, recuerda bien que estamos en este mundo para ser felices, tu misión al igual que la de tus compañeros es hacer que las siguientes generaciones sean felices, Lucifer y sus aliados traman destruir la felicidad de los seres humanos, quitarles su libertad, en pocas palabras, todos los seres humanos actuales y los que vengan serán sus esclavos, el quiere revivir la batalla de los cielos contra Dios, pero ahora desea hacerlo con un poderoso ejercito, tenemos que detenerlos ahora, puedo contar con tu ayuda.− Le comenta el Arcángel viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos.

Shaka le contesta que si, que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que reine la paz y la felicidad en todo el mundo.

El siguiente con quien limar asperezas era Dohko de Libra, se encontraban frente a frente dos sabios, si comparamos la sabiduría del Arcángel estamos de acuerdo que es muy superior a Dohko, sin embargo, esa misma sabiduría que hacia que el Arcángel fuera superior también le indicaba que era necesario contar con la experiencia de Dohko.

Dohko a diferencia de los demás había guardado silencio un día anterior, sabía a quien tenía enfrente, sabía además que el era quien debía comandarlos, ambos se tenían mucho respeto el uno al otro, lo que le dijo el Arcángel fue simplemente que contaba con el y que tenía toda su confianza en que sería un gran guía para los demás.

El siguiente fue Milo del Escorpión, galante, serio, mortal como pocos pueden existir, nunca existiría duda de que haría hasta lo imposible por la humanidad, sin embargo dentro de la mente de Milo existía todavía rencor y resentimiento ante Saga, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Máscara de la muerte y sobre todo contra el Arcángel, Milo seguía insistiendo en su interior que el Arcángel debería haber salvado a Athena, con esta confusión en mente no sabía que esperar, seguía con la duda y esta lo carcomía, pero contando con la iluminación de Dios, el Arcángel le dijo unas palabras sumamente hermosas y que le levantaron su espíritu y la confianza en si mismo…

− Milo del Escorpión, eres un gran guerrero, leal y decidido, si en mis manos hubiera estado la posibilidad de salvar a Athena, créeme, que lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo yo no soy quien decide quien debe continuar en el mundo y quien no, Athena tenía sellado su destino, Saori Kido fue la última reencarnación de Athena, ella está en este momento en un lugar mejor, al igual que tus compañeros eres una persona necesaria para el equipo, ¿Puedo contar contigo?.− Le dijo un Arcángel cada vez más tranquilo porque sentía como poco a poco todos los guerreros lo iban aceptando.

Milo respondió que sí y que trataría de confiar en todos, finalmente era el planeta entero el que estaba en juego.

Con Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario el Arcángel no tuvo ningún problema, toda vez que eran fieles a Athena y Shura y Camus pidieron perdón a sus compañeros por sus acciones durante la batalla del Hades, todos aceptaron sus disculpas, faltaba solamente uno para tener a casi toda la elite dorada lista para ayudar a la humanidad, hay que recordar que Máscara de la Muerte todavía no se decidía si participaba o no, el siguiente era el más "raro" de todos los caballeros dorados, y el Arcángel no se refería a "raro" en cuestión de que Afrodita parecía un homosexual, sino a su corazón y sus sentimientos hacía con los demás y el mundo, tenía odio y resentimiento para con muchos de los ahí presentes, su vanidad le habían hecho creer que era más hermoso incluso que una mujer, el si había ido al Santuario la noche fatídica del Hades peleando a favor de Hades, este si era un autentico traidor, pero algo que confundía al Arcángel es que se haya sacrificado al final para destruir el muro de los lamentos.

Todos estaban expectantes de la reacción del Arcángel, no era fácil tener una discusión o emplear palabras con una persona tan cambiante, que tenía un "ego" terrible, el corazón de Afrodita tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba su lado bueno que quería ayudar a la humanidad pero por el otro existía un rencor y resentimiento terribles, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras del Arcángel…

− Afrodita, tus actos hablan mal de ti, todos te consideran un traidor, un vanidoso y hasta cierto punto estás subestimado, sin embargo yo se que eres un gran guerrero, deja que tu corazón te guíe, no te hundas pensando que todos están en contra tuya, nadie esta en contra de nadie, nadie es igual a otro, podrán ser parecidos pero no iguales, se puede contar contigo en está lucha a ganar o morir.− Le dijo el Arcángel sabiendo que podía esperar cosas positivas, algo que Dios les dio siempre fue el beneficio de la duda en que los humanos tenderían a hacer cosas buenas y a arrepentirse.

Como estaba previsto por el Arcángel, Afrodita pidió perdón a todos y comentó que estaba dispuesto a luchar por la humanidad.

Seiya, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu estaban sumamente confundidos, ellos a diferencia de los demás, fueron testigos de la forma cruel en que Lucifer y las "deidades" castigaron a Athena, el que Athena ya no estuviera era un duro golpe a los ánimos de los ahí presentes, Hyoga por su parte tenía el semblante sereno y confiaba totalmente en el Arcángel, los demás caballeros de bronce no tenían ganas de seguir combatiendo, sus espíritus estaban tristes, habían perdido la fe en seguir adelante y combatir por la humanidad, sin embargo con la iluminación de Dios sobre el, el Arcángel les dijo palabras de aliento que solo alguien decidido y con amor en su corazón podía haber dicho…

− Athena no murio en vano, ella sigue con nosotros apoyandonos desde el mas alla, no se atormenten, se que fue un duro golpe para todos que su "diosa" muriera, pero así debía de ser, vamos a pelear todos juntos para salvar al planeta.− Les dijo un Arcángel sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de los de bronce, estos dijeron que sí, ya estaba casi todo listo para la gran batalla.

Las amazonas no tenían ninguna duda del Arcángel, con todo lo que les dijo a los dorados era más que suficiente, antes de que todos se unieran como equipo Máscara de la Muerte pidió perdón a todos, el Arcángel finalmente lo había logrado, todos estaban en la misma lucha por el planeta, sin embargo en su interior sabía que tenía que ayudar a todos los guerreros a perfeccionar sus técnicas, no se iban a enfrentar a Lucifer, estaba claro que eso era algo que solamente él podía hacer, sin embargo las otras "deidades" eran muy poderosas y necesitaban estar todos listos.

El Arcángel les reparó las armaduras, a las amazonas les pidió que por favor se quitarán ya su máscara, que la ley de Athena se derogó con el fin de ella, que no escondieran sus hermosos rostros a los demás, ahora todos eran iguales, al reparar sus armaduras las hizo resistentes al mismo nivel todas, la única más poderosa era la de él.

Durante los siguientes días la destrucción de Lucifer y compañía continúo, la muerte estaba por todos lados, sin embargo todavía faltaban detalles que ultimar en el plan de batalla, definitivamente el Santuario ya no tenía valor alguno, era simplemente piedra sobre piedra, tenían que ir a pelear al palacio de Lucifer, por dentro el Arcángel sabía que la guerra iba a ser muy cruel, no había más tiempo que perder, al día siguiente empezarían la "madre de todas las batallas"

Continua en "El inicio de la Madre de todas las batallas".


End file.
